1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a memory device, a memory system, and a method of operating the memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device, a memory system, and a method of operating the memory device, which improves reliability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to an increase in integration density of memory devices and reductions in the sizes of the memory devices, errors are more likely to occur. Examples of these errors include reading the wrong data (i.e., reading data from a location in memory other than the actual data that was written to that location) or writing the wrong data (i.e., writing data to a location in memory other than the actual data that was intended to be written to the location). An error correcting technique can be used to correct these errors. However, the error correcting technique may use too much of the available space of the memory. Thus, there is a need for a method that improves the ability to correct errors.